


Our Auguste

by Blutgang



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I love these sapphics so much I'm gonna CRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutgang/pseuds/Blutgang
Summary: An impromptu sushi dinner on Tono Island is exactly the opportunity Mari's been hoping for.But why is telling her this so terribly hard?
Relationships: Mari (Granblue Fantasy)/Meg (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Our Auguste

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the Granblue event "My Beloved Auguste".

The trickle of saké down Mari's throat continues to ward off the cool night breeze dancing over the sands of Auguste's Tono Island.

Her ocean-drenched hair and swimsuit make the wind terribly noticeable, especially in the open beach house they're eating under.

She would have dressed a bit warmer for the occasion, but the spontaneity of this makes it all worthwhile.

Part of her is still trying to process that Meg of all people tugged her by the hand as their day was winding down, and decided they were sailing to Tono Island right that moment. _Meg_ , with her earmarked daily planners and worries and wanderlust.

'She's changed' is what Mari would say-- If she wasn't facing the sight of Meg, still dressed in leather and blades and steel, poring over her sushi platter with an open mouth and glimmering eyes.

Mari tries and fails to stifle her giggles with an open hand. Still the same Meg, all right. "Happy?" she asks. Somewhere between Meg's new Captain bringing it up and the two of them arriving at the sushi stand, it dawned on her that no one had actually informed Meg sushi was _raw fish_. 

The momentary panic in her expression when they'd first arrived didn't go unnoticed by Mari, but it was rapidly replaced by a bemused wonder as Meg watched the chef, a quiet erune who took pride in her work, plate her tray with color and flair. 

"Mhm!" Meg smiles-- the same earnest smile she's worn since they were kids. "I…," her eyes dart from the platter to the chopsticks at her table and back to Mari. She blushes a bit, raising a toned arm to sheepishly rub the back of her head. "I have no idea how to eat this," Meg confesses.

It's heart-achingly cute, she wants to _tell_ her it's heart achingly cute-- But it seems they both have to learn how to do something new.

Mari makes no attempt to conceal her eagerness as she slides much closer to Meg, down the bench they're both sitting on until their sides snuggle together.

"I see," Mari lowers her voice just a bit as her hand drifts toward Meg's, dangling just out of contact. "It's a little tricky at first. Can I…?" her voice trails off. 

She's sure the waves are still crashing against the shore behind her. She just can't seem to hear them right now. All she can focus on is the hitch of Meg's breath as she chances contact, overlapping their fingers. "Y-yeah," Meg stammers out. 

Mari starts to raise her head to face level, closing her eyes as she does so-- she's hoping she opens them to Meg grinning at her, maybe smiling wryly-- anything to make this a little less nerve wracking, to make the voice in the back of her head stop going _"What are you doing? She doesn't want to live with you, she's leaving."_

Her eyes flutter open. Meg's lips are gently parted and her eyes are wide as saucers and she's holding her breath and oh Gods she's way more nervous than Mari is and okthatswasahorribleidealet'sjustlookbackdown--

She knows how ridiculous she would view anyone else in her position right now. How many men had she flirted with in her life? Dated and courted and even kissed like it was absolutely nothing?

But that's just the thing-- it's nothing. It's always been nothing until the day she kicked that damn shrine and it decided to punish her, to teach her what love actually was. To show her what it was like to have someone live uninvited in your head, and do anything to keep them from wandering back out just as suddenly.

It takes a few moments to steady her breath, to quiet her doubtful mind, but if there's one thing that has gotten her far in life, it's feigning confidence until the real thing emerges. So for a moment, the brave woman whose toned arms she would _beg_ to leap into isn't there. Nothing besides her hand is there. A hand that belongs to gentle, teasable little Meg-- Meg with her pigtails, Meg who showed up running late to just about everything, Meg who would blush and sigh and cry into more novels than she cared or dared to ever read.

So long as that's true for a moment, Mari can breathe as she grasps her warm hand.

"Ok," Mari lifts Meg's hand, shifting the black set of chopsticks closer with the other. "It's a little similar to the kind of grip you use for writing."

Meg shifts her weight, easing just a bit into Mari as she tries to position her fingers. She loves it, and it's absolutely the last thing she needs right now.

"S-So you put your thumb--" Mari adjusts it into position, "there. And then you-- No, your fingers go-- No keep your thumb-- Meg, no, wait--"

They both rapidly discover that it's much harder to move someone else's hands than one would think, especially when Mari's guiding movements are so painfully, obliviously rigid. But they manage quick enough, and she can feel a little bit of the suffocating tension melt away as Meg grasps and releases a piece of sushi beneath her hands.

"Hey, I did it!" Meg beams, doing it a few more times for good measure.

"You did!" Mari's praises are drenched in relief. "And then you just,"

She raises Meg's hand up toward her mouth. It's reflexive, done in a fleeting moment where she really did forget exactly what was happening right now. How her face really was that beautiful. How she didn't embellish it in her mind. How close the sushi is to Meg's mouth and how bright Meg's blush is, and how she's staring past it into what certainly are a pair of Mari's equally reddened cheeks.

"You just--"

Their hands, still overlapping each other, dangle in place.

Mari pushes Meg's hand back toward her, just the slightest bit, until the subtle gasp from Mari's throat as she opens her mouth just the tiniest bit stops her cold again.

"You just…" her voice trails off. She's really not sure how she's powering through this one. Is Meg happy? Is she weirded out? Surely she gets it by now, right? 

"You--"

_"ShaaaaAAAAARK!"_

It all happens in an instant-- a small shadow eclipsing their hands, a blur of grey between them, and when Ursula whips back into the air, circling the beach house again, they're left wide-eyed, quiet, holding a pair of empty chopsticks while the happy jaw-smacking of a shark echoes down from the sky.

Meg seems to mirror her movements as they look back at the empty pair of chopsticks, then at each other. Mari's the first one to make a sound, a little rumble coming from her throat.

"Hmmm--"

Followed by a sound Meg tries to stifle by biting her lower lip.

"Pffff--"

But she's not sure why either of them tried to hold back something so wonderfully contagious. 

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha!~"

Overcome with hysterical laughter, the two of them make up for every last sound they've been keeping pent up since they arrived. Meg clutches her sides, trying and failing to say anything coherent before she falls backwards onto the bench. She supports herself half-upright with an elbow just in time to break Mari's fall as she doubles over after her, her back against Meg's chest, looking up at her warmly through slowly softening laughter. 

They don't say anything to each other. Neither of them tries to force it. There's a wordless exchange in their bright smiles and heaving lungs:

_"Don't worry, me too. The right moment will come along for this."_

\---

"Ohhh! Mari, try this one!"

Mari tilts her head, only for a pair of chopsticks to unceremoniously pop a piece of tuna nigiri between her lips.

They're slightly tipsy at this point, and Mari's learned that despite having more experience, she's a much cheaper date than Meg. She's already taken some time to sober up a bit, enough to where the awareness of Meg's chopsticks pressing against her lips is enough to bring on a blush.

She bites down on the red piece of tuna, and flavor bursts in her mouth. It's marinated in something very sweet, and both that sweetness and a wonderful savoriness take turns reminding her of their presence.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she agrees. 

"Isn't it? You know, back home I foraged for fish a few times," Meg goes on, "but I never knew it could taste like this." Mari's brain instantly conjures an image of a tiny, twintailed Meg emerging from a stream, a fish whipping back and forth between her teeth.

"Meg the bear~", Mari teases. Meg comically bares her teeth, giving a husky little _'grrr'_ as her hair whips around the counter.

Though Mari puts on a laugh through it, there's a part of her that really, _really_ wants to be that fish right now.

They continue to order a few more things, and the chef makes quite a show out of it. But Mari is distracted by a fog creeping into her thoughts, and she only catches small glimpses of its presentation. Her haze lifts a little when Meg finds out the meat she's eating is eal at one point, and Mari can't help but enjoy the spectacle as the briefest flash of panic reveals itself on Meg's face, followed by the ferocity she eats it with, talking about how shes _going_ to finish it all the while, never once remarking on its taste.

And though they deserve to enjoy a mood that light, that fun, something Meg said a few minutes ago just won't leave her head.

"Back home, huh…?" she remarks, a few minutes too late.

"Pardon?" Meg cocks her head a little, setting down her cup of saké.

"Just, when you mentioned being back home," she pauses, trying to choose her words thoughtfully. There's a lump forming in her throat that she swallows back down. "Does that place still feel like home to you?"

The mood gets heavier again.

Meg bites at her lower lip a little, faces her with a brow that grows furrowed, with eyes that soften with concern. They see through Mari much more than they used to. " _Oh._ Oh, Mari, I wasn't--"

"Does it?" she interrupts. Her voice is even softer this time.

There's a frustration playing out on Meg's face as sentence after sentence is discarded somewhere in her throat before it leaves her lips. She reaches a hand out, lacing it with Mari's, and pulls her in just a bit closer.

"No," Meg flashes a smile that doesn't reach up to her fretful eyes, wordlessly apologizing that her answer isn't expressive enough. "I'm not sure it ever did, really."

Meg unwinds their hands, reaching upward. Grazing her shoulder, gently burying her fingers into Mari's wealth of blonde hair. It's different than any time anyone's ever done this, different than all the times she wondered when someone whose name she never bothered to memorize would pull her hair or tilt her chin up. Meg's touch is thoughtful, slow, _safe_ , and it's enough to make her vision start to swim and grow glassy.

"Thats why I was so eager to go somewhere else, you know," Meg explains.

She leans in closer to Meg's touch, and earns an arm around her waist. "It's frustrating, you know," Mari confesses with a soft voice that cracks when it it goes above a whisper. "I even considered moving back there. There's nothing to do, ever, but at least you're there."

Fingers tighten around Mari's hips. "I considered signing up with that harvin girl's company. You know, the first thing she asked me is how many monsters I've killed!" 

Mari laughs weakly-- its breathy and exasperated. "And I would have lied and told her whatever number she wanted if I thought she'd buy it. Because I'd get to see you, I'd make sure of it."

She can feel Meg's breath gasp hot against her ear as she goes on. "And I wouldn't have to wonder if that ship I'll never make it on would feel more like a home than anything you've ever had, and if I'm awful for not wanting it to be that. If everything that happened here would just be a memory. Or,” she takes a shallow breath, “If you'd meet someone there who could do things I'll never manage, and I'd stand on that dock one summer, and you wouldn't be--"

It's only the touch of the blurry outline of Meg's hand against her cheek that makes Mari realize how damp they are. 

"You said your Auguste isn't complete without me," Mari presses a smile into the back of Meg's hand, looking up at a blurry haze of pink hair. She can tell Meg’s nodding at her. "I loved that. I loved how happy you were when you said it. But Auguste just isn't special without y--"

And then there's warmth in her mouth.

Any other time, it's the kind of kiss she'd complain about. It's sloppy, Meg's _definitely_ never kissed and she's using far too much tongue, and Mari isn't in the headspace to lead it. But right now it's the greatest feeling in the world. She melts into Meg's arms, gratefully swoons into every affirming touch, giggles inside of Meg's mouth when she realizes she really _is_ enjoying this just as much, and her grief dissolves to give way to grateful, euphoric relief.

They both drink a quick gulp of air as their lips part, and it's palpable how wrong it feels to not be continuing this very moment, but she gives Meg a moment to utter a sentence--

"Then I guess we'd better make this our home."

\--Before pulling her neck back down into a grateful kiss.

She loses track of time-- Probably because Meg's slowed down now, and she can focus on coaxing and training her tongue into a proper rhythm. It's time better spent than entertaining the million questions vying for attention in her mind, which she decides to address one at a time every time they take a moment's break.

"When do you leave?" Mari asks.

"Two days," Meg answers.

"We'll really have to find something fast, then."

"I guess we will," Meg grins, "won't we?"

The next kiss is _properly_ good.

"I'll want to see you more than once a year," Mari demands.

"Oh," Meg's voice drops to a husk, and Mari already knows it's going to be branded into her brain, "don't you worry, I've already got that worked out. I'll tell you later."

She really, _really_ hopes that wonderfully quiet chef walked away as Meg lifts her upright into her lap, her legs dangling off a toned thigh, her arms firmly wrapped around Meg's neck.

"I don't have a lot of rupees," Mari warns, her concerns becoming less and less pressing.

"I can get an advance from the Captain."

"You think she'll understand?"

"I wouldn't join up if she didn't."

She always thought if this actually worked out, some silly part of her brain would scream at her that this was going way too fast, but it's nowhere to be found.

If anything, they've taken far too long to view each other properly.

So she leans back in, until they're both completely spent. 

\---

It's a blur what happens afterward. She remembers Meg chucking a few pieces of sushi into the air for a grateful Ursula. The wry wink of the erune chef as they pay the bill, stealthily congratulating her and eliciting a blush she thought she'd long grown out of until tonight--

\--But what's eclipsing everything else in her mind is the way Meg unceremoniously scoops her up into a bridal carry after, her lithe muscles effortlessly bobbing in little ripples everywhere they support Mari as she carries her off towards the boat back to the mainland, Ursula following them up above.

Mari doesn't protest One. Little. Bit.

They're about halfway to the boat. Mari idly traces the contours of Meg's arm, watching the way it moves whenever Meg hikes her up a little into her arms. She's nestled against Meg's chest. Every so often she gives a little glance downward, watching her boots make firm prints in the sand as she's held cozily above, _swooning_ over how strong she is.

Their conversations alternate between the serious and mundane, though eventually they settle on the topic of Meg visiting.

"Basically," Meg explains, "because the ship's that light, they need supplies more than most crews, they can't store as much. So they've got a few skyskimmers, and they'll send people out to get things and meet them at the next major destination."

"Ugh, that sounds like a pain, being cooped up in one of those things for a while," Mari muses. "It's probably all stuffy and hot too."

"Yeah," Meg continues, "One of the crewmates told me they normally draw straws to get out of it, and we end up needing supplies made in Auguste fairly frequently."

"Oh," Mari answers flatly, nestling against Meg a bit deeper and giving a content sigh, until the meaning of that story hits her, her eyes opening wide. "Oh!"

Meg's grinning with satisfaction as she peers down at Mari with love. "You awake down there?"

"I am now!" Mari shifts her weight a bit, sitting a little higher up in her arms. "So that means…?"

"That means it'll be a lot more frequent than the Summer, yeah."

"Ah…!"

She snuggles against Meg, taking it in quietly, gratefully, until she allows herself a giggle muffled against Meg's cloak, looking up at her confidently.

"Well then, I hope you're ready to come back to the loveliest home you've ever set foot in. I'll be in charge of handling it, after all."

"Is that so?" Meg eggs her on. "The loveliest home _ever_?"

"Once I find somewhere to work I'll get some beautiful clothing for us. Something that goes together." 

She's a bit wistful as she closes her eyes, trying to envision it as she dreams up an ideal. "I'll get some of those books you love so much. I'll even read them first, to see if they're worth your while. I'll--" she winces at the fact that she hesitates to declare this next one. "I _will_ cook you something lovely, though you might have to take a few trips first," Mari laughs through the admission. "And I'll try to find something to make Ursula happy t--"

Mari lets out a surprised shout as the little shark crashes firmly into her arms. She's much squishier than she imagined. "Why hello there!" Mari pulls her in close. "Do you like me?"

Ursula nuzzles just as comfortably into her arms as she does in Meg's.

"Would you look at that! I don't think I've ever seen her get close to another person." Meg marvels. 

Her expression softens up as she watches Mari rock Ursula in her arms, a content little rumble purring out from between them. "My girls."

"Your girls~" Mari echoes.

They enjoy the quiet, until Meg breaks the silence. "You're forgetting the most important thing though," she lightly chides Mari. "I'm a bit disappointed, to be honest."

"R-really?" Mari grimaces. She's genuinely a bit caught off guard, what else is missing…? Damn, she definitely should have read more about--

"You," Meg laughs. "It's not my home without my Mari."

"M---" she chokes down a shout, shaking her head as laughter bubbles up to replace it. "When did you get so good at teasing me?"

"Am I in trouble?" Meg continues on. "It’s the truth after all."

"You get a pass this time," she gives a little wag of a finger, the rest of her hand still petting Ursula. "But only because I love you so much."

They stop walking. Her eyes closed, Mari assumes Meg is just getting her bearings, until a drop of water against her cheek beckons her to open an eye.

She takes in the sight of Meg's face, sparkling with happy tears, her smile quivering a bit, and she's genuinely confused until she realizes what she just blurted out casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahh, I--"

"I love you too." Meg echoes.

Mari lets Ursula free with a tiny little toss-- "There we go," she encourages her, before turning back to Meg, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear. "Have you been waiting for that this whole time?" Mari coaxes it out of her gently, stroking a stray lock of hair.

Meg gives a slow, single nod.

"Are you about to cry a whole lot?" Mari whispers.

"Y--" is as far as Meg gets before she nods up and down hard.

She reaches up toward her neck. "Still the same Meg~" Mari coos. "Come here, come here."

They must make a strange sight, Mari imagines. Meg, decked out in blades, capable of slaying anything on this island, crying her little eyes out as she holds her partner with muscles she's built up everywhere except her heart.

Mari herself, looking up at the last person she ever imagined she would love, wondering now how she ever missed it, kissing 'I love you's onto her cheeks, her lips, anything she can reach.

And of course, the little shark that flies tight circles around them, happily flipping herself around in the air.

Still, Mari muses, anyone who found it odd wouldn't truly understand this place.

The ones who like Auguste fly here to get away for a while.

But the ones who love Auguste fly here to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Goodness this event tugged at my gay, gay heart. The writing was lovely and hilarious, but what I really adored was a relationship that I never expected from a summer event. I absolutely *had* to write something. It's been quite a while since I've completed a fic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
